The First Week without the videos
by binarose
Summary: *LBD verse* the first day when Lizzie should be filming , she finds herself in a funk. However, her boyfriend and her bestie have other ideas.


*Prompt: the first Sunday after the end of the videos*

"Lizzie?" Came the voice of William Darcy on the stairs of the Bennet household

A head of fiery red popped out of one of the upstairs rooms;

"She's in the den Darce" hollered Lydia

Will headed to the den, and opened the door, to find Lizzie and Charlotte taking apart the tripod for the camera they used for Lizzie's video blog.

"Hey" said Lizzie, before dropping what she was doing and walking over to her new boyfriend and pecking him on the cheek.

Charlotte cleared her throat.

"Every day for the last week, every time I turn around in this house, I see THAT" accused Charlotte, pointing a finger at the couple entwined in each other.

"What were you saying 2 weeks ago about needing a distraction?" Cajoled Lizzie.

Charlotte made a vomiting noise.

"So, what are your plans now that the videos are over?" Asked Darcy looking at the two best friends.

"Well, I still have Game of Gourds to run, and a Mr Collins to give explanations of social cues to, so I'm heading back to work in a few days" said Charlotte

"And I'm...I...uh, I don't know what my plans are. I have graduation, and then, I don't know. I hadn't thought about it yet. The videos for the last year have been my outlet, and have kind of pointed me in the right direction, or whatever, and I just waited for things to happen to me. Now that I've stopped the filming, it's weirdly freeing, and yet I feel isolated and pressured into deciding my entire future, or forever drowning in debt and living with my parents"

Charlotte and Will shared a knowing glance; they needed to get Lizzie out of this funk.

"You know there is an opening at Pemberley?"

"Yes Will, I know, but I don't want any special treatment..."

"I promise I won't give you any, but I mention it as I know Fitz is desperate to have you back, and San Francisco suited you"

"Lizzie" Charlotte said as she grabbed her best friend by the arms, tearing her off of Darcy;

"Lizzie, at least apply. You have experience with the company, and you won't be making 'useless corporate mind sucking videos', and come on, it can't hurt to be dating the CEO"

Lizzie sighed indignantly.

"Any way, enough business talk. We are going out, to celebrate the end of the videos." Charlotte announced, and quickly before Lizzie could protest, she was marched out the front door by Charlotte and Darcy, with Lydia following close behind.

Even while blindfolded in the back of Charlottes car, Lizzie had lived here her whole life and knew the streets well, so when Will assisted her out the car, she was already aware she was at Carters.

Her arms flailed in front of her;

"Guys, still blindfolded here"

She got no reply, but could hear sniggers. She removed the blindfold, and started to tear up.

Someone had obviously spoken to the owners of Carters, and had strung up a sign that read 'Well Done Lizzie Bennet Diaries!' and gathered beneath it and in the doorway to the bar was everyone she held near and dear; Jane and Bing, Lydia, Will, Charlotte, Mary, Fitz, Maria and Gigi

An hour later, and quite a few rounds of drinks in for everyone - even Mary had been persuaded to have at least one - Lizzie took a step back and admired the scene in front of her.

Lydia and Gigi were having an animated discussion, after the initial awkwardness between them, and seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. It was the same for Mary and Maria, who Lizzie was struggling to remember if they had met before at an ancient birthday party.

Charlotte and Jane were catching up, having missed each other by days each time the other had been at the Bennet house.

Fitz and Bing seemed to be discussing holiday destinations, and were chiming in on Jane and Charlottes conversation when the occasion arose.

Lizzie took another look around, and could not locate Will however.

Then she saw him, stood by the Wii, and the TV, and he saw her, and gestured her over as he clicked on Just Dance.

Yes Lizzie thought, I'll be fine, I'll figure this all out, but for now, I have this moment.


End file.
